1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a mounting device. It more particularly relates to a mounting method and system for extending an accessory from a piece of equipment, such as a video camera or other.
2. Background Art
There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
There have been a variety of mounting devices employing various arms and joints used for attaching a light or a flash unit to a piece of equipment such as a camera. For example, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,855,602; 4,091,402; 5,075,706; 5,095,408; and 5,226,708.
When using a light on a hand held video camera, problems may occur with the quality of the picture under certain circumstances. For example, video lights may be located at the top of the camera directly above the lens shining light directly into the face of the subject. Lighting a subject in this manner may tend to flatten the features in the face of the subject and causes the subject to blink. The resultant appearance of the subject may be less than flattering and natural.
However, if the subject is lighted from the side and/or above, then the appearance of the subject may be more natural with depth due to the shadows on the contours of the face of the subject. Some videographers attempt to overcome the problems associated with the video light mounted above the camera by removing the light and holding it in their hand for certain applications. It may be difficult and awkward for the videographer to balance and control a video camera on their shoulder with one hand while holding and extending a video light with the other hand in certain circumstances.